A hundred secrets and a half of pain
by Five-Princess
Summary: Johnny is hidding one of the most big secret of his life. At the moment his true love found out, his life will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A big thank you to Cream Brush, Captainameliagirl and Cassidy in Wonderland. You girls rock :) I own Carmen. In this story, Angela's Bday is before Johnny. This is only a part one so be ready for what's next.

Show: Angela Anaconda

Couple: Angela/Johnny and a little of Gina/Gordy

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

I do now own the show I just own this story. This show's made by Sue Rose.

* * *

**Story made by: **

**Five-Princess**

**and**

**Gagajolie123**

* * *

(Johnny POV)

Dear Diary, I don't know how to tell you this but I have a crush on someone. I told you about many girls since the last time we talked. Either way, I'm here to talk about my crush and not the other bitch. This is my situation: I am 15, my girlfriend hates me because I called her the wrong name and the girl I really love hates me because of my girlfriend. Damn it, if I want to get her... that mean Angela, I'll need to do something. Not only breaking up with Nanette but also stop being a fool. Stop flirting girls and listening to my uncle who suicide because of that Carmen, his wife of 36 years old with medium blond hair and brown eyes. He used to call her Angel... like I do with Angela. Before dying, he made me promise that I'll never let go a girl I really love. That I'll have one who will love me even for my stupidities and my mistakes. One who will show me feelings that no other slut can show me. A one who can make love to me as good as he had. I know already who is it. Angela Anaconda. She is 14 with green apple eyes and auburn hair. For real, she is ginger. Her personality is out of normality. She is outgoing, creative, smart and has an imagination bigger than the universe. When she looks at me, I just go strangely wrong. My heart beats fast. I feel sort of butterflies in my stomach. I just want to kiss her automatically and take care of her. I'll never let her go, I swear! I will hug her until she asks me to let her go away. Still, I'll need to break-up with that fucking Barbie of Nanette and to find a way to stop flirting. My chances are as small as my small finger. I'll try at least. It been since I'm 10 that I love her in this way. She is my best friend. I can't let her go...

(Normal POV)

The blue haired boy walked to school on this horrible Monday morning. He saw his friends Gina, Gordy and of course Angela talking about the Prom of next week. The ginger was the first to remark him. She waved at him and Johnny (as good boy as he is) came to her. He asked how she feels, how is her day since now, if Derek and Mark annoys her again... all the normal questions a guy ask to a girl. Angela been as positive as usual. Smiling and laughing with a full happiness in her life. Gordy asked why does each morning Johnny asks those annoying but adorable questions. The cool one answered that he wants to make sure Angela is okay. Then, Nanette came. She asked why the fuck does he passes his time with 'losers' like his friends. He was speechless. She screams the same question she asked and he answered that he don't know. The blond woman slaps him in the face and called him a 'connard' who means a motherfucker. He took her hand and looks at Angela choked. The imaginative woman was quite scared of Johnny when he gets angry like now. He knows it so he puts Nanette's hands down and went away by crying again. Angela called Nanette a bitch, a selfish player and a dumb for letting Johnny suffers like this without knowing it was because of the ginger he acts stupid like this. She went to him and she asks what's going on. He gets up and hug her tight. He said: ''I'm sorry.'' And she asked why. He can't answer. She let him go and went to her class after the ring rang.

After class, Angela and Johnny walked together to home. During their walk, Nanette came and pushes Angela into a hole of water. She laughed of her and kicked her. After, the golden blond called her a depressing bitch and open her juice box and put the liquid on her. Johnny pushed Nanette and ask what she was doing. The girl respond by saying that she is annoying Angela and remarks that he is not supposed to go with her. He went to Angela, took her in his arms and brings her at home. By accident, he let slide his diary out of his bag. The bitch took it and smiled widely. Tomorrow will be a beautiful day for Nanette and her friends.

Again, Johnny was walking to school with in mind his dear Angela. During this time at the cafeteria, Nanette was on stage with his diary and an evil smile. ''Welcome to class people, I am Nanette Manoir and I got a message for you!'' She said during Angela was going away. ''You should stay Angela, you'll be surprised how many things we found in a diary.'' The blond continued and the ginger sat down beside her chubby friend. ''Here, I have the Diary of no one else than Johnny Abatti, THE most popular guy at school. Let me starts. Dear Diary, I don't know how to tell you this but I have a crush on someone. I told you about many girls since the last time we talked. Either way, I'm here to talk about my crush and not the other bitch. This is my situation: I am 15, my girlfriend hates me because I called her the wrong name and the girl I really love hates me because of my girlfriend. Damn it, if I want to get her... that mean Angela, I'll need to do something.'' Nanette said looking angry into the Italian's eyes. Angela at her turn did the same. The school president (Nanette of course) turned the pages of his book. ''Yesterday, I found myself doing a wet dream with her. She was still as gorgeous as in the reality. *turn pages* I hate Nanette seriously. Angela told me that if she wouldn't be there, at school it will be boring. She says the truth... as always. *turn pages* I gave flowers to Angela today but still she didn't knew it was from me. She thinks it's from her stupid boyfriend Bob. If I was her boyfriend, I'll take care of her like if she was a diamond. YOU FUCKER! You told me you were in love with me and no one else! How dare comparing me with this... this... psychopathic troublemaker bitchy fake rebel. HUN?'' She finished getting out of the stage and hitting again Johnny and after going at her locker with all the others except Angela. The auburn woman gets up of her chair and went to Johnny's direction. ''You promise me you'll never lie to me. I can't believe you hide this since we're 10.'' She whispers because she was crying. He hugs her but she pushed him away and went in class. At home, Johnny wrote to her a love letter to explain his mistakes. After he called her and wanted to talk a little. She refused. He said that he wants to give her something important. She was confuse but she accepted.

He came at her house, took her by the hands and brings her to his tree house behind his house. She climbed at her turn and sat down on the wooden floor. He gives her the letter he just wrote and she put it in her bag. She explains that she wants to talk before reading it. He understood. The Italian asked if he can hug her. She nods her head and he hugs her for a good 10 minutes. Angela puts her arms against his chest and her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on her front head and she whispers that she wanted to go inside of his house. The wind starts to go and if they stays to long they will have a huge cold. He took her again by his strong man arms and bring her in his house. He puts her under his blanket and the woman as a reply went at his turn in his bed. He touched her soft porcelain face with softness and sweetness. He loves it when she blush like that. He came closer and leaved a beautiful french kiss with passion and roughness. The girl not enough of his love, took his shirt off and collided again her lips on his. During this time, his right hand was on her stomach. The boy removed her shirt and her skinny jeans. After, he removed his own clothes fully and did the same with the rest of Angela who was playing in his hair during his escape to heaven. She wanted even more. The rose skinned teen girl said that she wants to go way faster. Johnny swears! He swears to his uncle that he will take care of her. She asked more, than she will have more. He went inside her at the moment he feels it. Angela, who was under him, was happy of this because she maybe didn't told him but she loves this boy too. She only waited him to tell her. He was so dim. As dim as his nerdy friend but he felt strong with her by his side. He knows now that if he lose her now, he won't found her back. He went back and front. Slowly motioning at the beat of his heart. They were calm but still exited. Angela moans a little. She whispered harder. So harder he goes. The woman of 14 years old screams. Not only a little sound but a huge one, meaning

Six months later at Johnny's birthday, Angela was crying in the front of her door. Johnny, who lives now beside her house asked what's wrong. Angela gets up and asked if Johnny wants kids later. He was still with Nanette and Nanette hates kids but him, it was his dream to have a cute family. He answered yes. Angela took his left hand and put it on her belly. The ginger after replies, I'm pregnant. Johnny was speechless. He was so happy but can't express it. He took his phone and call Nanette. Angela asked what he was doing. He said wait a second. Nanette answered and he broke-ups with her. Angela jumped in his arms. ''Oh Johnny. I love you so much. I cannot believe you just did this for me." She said crying. ''I told you Angel, I love you.'' The man who is crying too said. Now that they havea child, Johnny won't broke-up with Angela and their little girl will be the best. But before, they will need to wait.

''Hey Angela! How many men you slept with since your baby?'' Asked a guy that Angela don't know. ''Hey slutty.'' Said another one. Angela was the most rejected of the school and so how is Johnny. ''Hey Angela, I bet your baby will be retarded. Why? Because it will be yours dumb ass!'' Said Nanette pushing her on the floor of her school. Everyone was laughing and singing an annoying song about her and her dear man. Johnny came in the room and saw his woman crying with a circle of bullies around her. ''You guys should stop this! She didn't wanted to have a baby it's my fault!'' The Italian replied. Nanette called him a duchbag and the rest laugh with her. ''Well at least I'm not a fake bitch like you.'' He said and everyone laughed now of Nanette instead of the poor ginger teenager. He took her hand and she gets up. She thanks him alot for this. He kissed her on her trembling lips and hugs her. ''You welcome... Angel.'' He finished. At the end, they had their baby. A wonderful girl of now 3 years old. They are married now and Nanette cannot do nothing to break their relation. Even for his deepest secret.


	2. Bonus 1

A/N: This is short but it's just for fun I do this.

* * *

Intro: Johnny and Angela meets-up after school for the new Italian class that Johnny looks like knowing pretty well. Angela, who is not passing this class, asks his help.

"Ciao Angela." Asked Johnny opening the door to the woman already blushing. "Translation teacher." She finished. "It means, Hello Angela." Johnny said. "Oh... Hey." She replies impress of his accent. "Let's start okay, if you don't want my uncle to annoy you again." He said looking right into her eyes. "You're right. Let's just not hope that Ninny poo is there again to ruin our... class." Angela said looking angry. "It's not because you're in visit that you need to stop calling her a bitch. You're 12 damn it. Come we'll go to my room I don't want Uncle Nicky to disturb us." The Italian replies.

The couple climbs into his room. "Where do you want to start mister Abatti..."The teenager asked looking her partner. "*Il mio caro amore non abbiamo bisogno di libri per l'apprendimento di una lingua come l'italiano. Abbiamo solo bisogno di essere due." Johnny said holding Angela's hand. "What. Johnny what are you doing! You promise you'll stop those "romantic stuff" It's still a promise remember!" The ginger said. "Oh... sorry. It's more strong than me. It's just something." He tried to tell his secret but it was more than difficult. "Just tell me I won't laugh." Angela said looking as sincere as a loyal dog. "**Mi piaci molto. Più che la mia vita."The boy said in his familiar language. "That's mean..." "I love you Angela." He said hugging her. Angela was so emotional at this moment that she took his shirt and kiss his lips. "***Oddio ti bacio come un angelo." "Shut up..."

* * *

*My dear love we don't need books for learning a language like Italian. We just need to be two.

** I really really like you. More than my life.

***Oh my god you kiss like an angel.


End file.
